


Welcome Home, Kento

by abarangers



Category: Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abarangers/pseuds/abarangers
Summary: Kento comeback, Touma is here for him
Relationships: Fukamiya Kento & Kamiyama Touma, Fukamiya Kento/Kamiyama Touma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Welcome Home, Kento

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenVolts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenVolts/gifts).



The person behind Calibur cancelled their henshin, the suit slowly disappeared. It was Kento. It was him.

“Touma? Wait Touma, it’s me… Kento!” He said in an attempt to make Touma listen.

Ren, Rintaro, Ogami and Daishinji came to the place where Yuri and Mei were watching the whole situation.

“K-kento-kun?” Ren tried to come closer but was stopped by Daishinji.

“No. This is between both of them. Let’s give them some space.” Daishinji cancelled his henshin and so did Ogami. Rintaro did too but he left, along alone with Ren.

Mei was confused. They all needed answers, especially Daishinji. How was he unable to hear Calibur’s sword?

“How didn’t we notice?” Mei asked with a serious expression on her face.

“Miss Mei, there wasn’t a way. He just showed up.” Ogami said, holding the needle hedgehog book. “I hope he’s the real Kento and not something created by Kamijo to do something bad with Touma.”

Back at the scene, Kento was trying to make Touma listen to reason.

“Listen please. Cancel your transformation, I don't wanna fight. Especially you. I don’t wanna fight you, Touma.” It seemed these words were enough to get the boy out of the book’s control “See? Now please, let’s talk.” Kento was trying to take the book from Touma’s driver. Once he did, they could finally see each-other, eye to eye.

“Kento…” Touma fell into Kento’s arms, he had a tired but relieved expression on his face “I’m glad you’re here.” 

“I’m home, Touma.” He said as he hugged him back. “Let’s go home now.”

Kento carried him on his back, not letting go until they made it back to the fantastic bookstore Kamiyama. No one was there. It felt empty. Touma fell asleep on the way to home. Kento took his phone to call Mei  
“Mei, it’s me-”

“KENTO???” she screamed through the phone “Miss Mei please don’t scream so loud.” Now Ogami’s voice was on the phone. 

“Kento!! It’s nice to see you again.” now Sora took the phone “Mr. Kento I knew you were okay! we all missed you!” Everyone was happy about it. Kento smiled for the first time in a while.

“It’s okay, Touma is okay, I am okay. He’s sleeping now but I'm going to wake him up and talk to him.”

“It’s okay, Kento we’re glad you’re here.” Daishinji said “You missed a lot of things here so i hope Touma-” He was interrupted by Mei.

“KENTO WE ALSO DON’T KNOW WHERE SOPHIA IS SO IF YOU KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT HER PLEASE TELL US.” Mei said

“Miss Mei, stop interrupting Daishinji” Ogami scolded.

“It’s okay, please take care, see you all tomorrow.” Kento turned off the phone and stared at Touma.

“Touma? It’s time to wake up. Hey Touma.”

“Kento?” Touma woke with a start, clutching Kento’s hand. “It’s really you… i’m so glad…”

Slowly everything in Touma started to feel better, his heart, his mind, everything. The warmth of Kento’s hand made him smile; The atmosphere of the place gradually became more welcoming and it also made Kento smile.

“You don’t need to tell me everything right now, take your time please, I know how hard everything is for you and everyone here, so please let’s just enjoy the night, what do you want to do?” A comfortable silence enveloped them as Touma hummed thoughtfully.

“Hmm, let’s read a book! Like we used to do when we were kids!” Touma suggested with a wide smile on his face. Kento nodded.

The book they picked was the same book they used to read as a kid, Kento got distracted so many times looking at how happy Touma was right now.

“Touma, i’m really sorry, i left you alone and everything started to fall apart. You didn’t deserved all of this, it’s mostly my fault you’re going through all of this and-”

“Shh, it’s okay, this is not your fault at all, i promise, maybe things are getting worse everyday but you’re here and honestly, it makes me really happy.” 

Kento said nothing, only put his hand in Touma’s hair.

“I also promise you everything will start to get better from now on.”

“Yeah, let’s do it together, Kento!”

They fell asleep early. In the morning Kento was surprised to feel a friendly warmth on his chest. It was Touma's head that was resting peacefully. It felt so nice, seeing him looking so peaceful, without having to worry about anything. It was honestly the best feeling he ever had and he didn't wanted anyone to ruin it.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ILAN ILYSM /P I HOPE U CAN ENJOY THIS


End file.
